The present invention relates to a novel system for delivery of oxygen to a patient, and more particularly relates to a device which can be used to replace conventional oxygen masks and nose cannula oxygen delivery systems.
Mask oxygen therapy has been around for a very long time and has seen virtually no changes. Problems encountered with this style of therapy are well known but unavoidable using the mask as it is supplied today. A number of vendors supply oxygen masks as a commodity item, with the result that there has been little or no improvement in the technology because of the low profit margins accompanying the sale of such masks.
Conventional oxygen masks comprise tent like structures which are strapped over the nose and mouth of a patient, often using an elastic band or bands behind the patient""s ears or head. Oxygen is fed from a supply through a tube into the bottom portion of the mask at the front of the patient.
Common problems with the mask include:
1. Some patients find it claustrophobic.
2. Many patients cannot tolerate the smell of plastic resin.
3. Patients must take the mask off to speak or eat thereby discontinuing therapy.
4. Some patients are allergic to the elastic (latex allergy).
5. Some patients feel ill when they wear an oxygen mask, (the psychological effect is truly remarkable on the patient and the patient""s family alike).
6. Patients often aspirate if they vomit while wearing the mask.
7. The mask cannot be used during facial surgery due to intrusion into the sterile field.
8. The mask cannot be worn if the patient has facial injuries such as burns.
9. Skin irritation is often found from the plastic.
10. The face mask does not effectively fit all sizes and shapes of face. Often the soft plastic masks are delivered in a deformed fashion.
11. The face mask usually necessitates clipping the oxygen delivery tube in front of the patient at the bottom of the mask. This is awkward and inconvenient as it may interfere with a patient""s movement.
12. The face mask creates irregular infusion of oxygen by the patient, with exhaled air from the patient being mixed with oxygen in the mask.
Another current approach to oxygen delivery to a patient employs an oxygen delivery tube with tubular open ended nasal prongs or cannulae, at the delivery end of the tube, for insertion into a patient""s nasal passages. Disadvantages of nasal cannulas include:
1. The patient may not be a nose breather.
2. Sinus irritation of the patient.
3. Patients find the front oxygen cord, necessary with nasal cannulas, difficult to handle as it hangs down directly in front of them and applies downward pressure on their ears, where the cord is again suspended, as in the case of masks.
Of background interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,688 of Payton issued Jun. 10, 1986, which describes and illustrates a tubular system for, example, delivering nebulized oxygen enriched fog or the like to the face and mouth of a croup patient, the tube being suspended, at its delivery end, from a series of straps secured about a patient""s head. A portion of the tube is mounted on a pivoting, unshaped frame member so that the tubing is held in front of and below the patient""s face, for delivery of the nebulized oxygen enriched fog. The gas delivery to the nose and mouth area of the patient is through orifices in the tube, near the patient""s nose and mouth when the tube is in position. This system is intended for children, and would be uncomfortable and restrictive to one""s movements, if placed in position on a patient for a long period of time.
Also of background interest is U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,473 issued May 23, 2000 of McCombs et al. This reference describes and illustrates an oxygen delivery system for non-medical uses, for instance in oxygen bars or for oxygen enhancing during exercises such as aerobics or weight lifting. The system comprises a re-usable headset and a conduit to direct oxygen from a source to a headset and to a region proximate to the user""s nose and mouth. The conduit is supported by a delivery arm which is preset to a predetermined distance from a user""s head for proper supply of oxygen to the user""s nose and mouth area.
Also relevant is Knoch et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,282 issued Nov. 19, 1996, which describes and illustrates a distribution system for oxygen to a patient""s nose and mouth. This system includes a helix for mixing and spirally delivering oxygen towards the patient.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lightweight system for delivery of oxygen to a patient, which avoids many of these problems of conventional masks and nasal cannulae, and which is suited for medical use.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a lightweight oxygen delivery system for a patient, comprising a curved resilient headband to extend between ends from side to side over a patient""s head and to be comfortably seatably engaged thereon. An elongated rigid sleeve is provided, a first end of which is pivotably mounted to an outward facing surface of the headband near an end thereof, to rotate with respect to the headband and thereby permit use of the system on either side of a patient""s head. An elongated tubular boom is secured within a second end of the sleeve to extend from that end of the sleeve when in operation to terminate at a free end thereof located at a space in front of, and proximal to, the patient""s nose and mouth. An oxygen diffuser is positioned at the free end of the tubular boom. The diffuser comprises a body having sides circumscribing a base. The sides form walls defining an interior surface of generally concave configuration, when in operation to direct flow of oxygen generally towards the patient""s mouth and nose through the diffuser from an outlet positioned in the base and communicating with the tubular boom. In operation, oxygen is delivered from the boom to the space in the vicinity of the patient""s nose and mouth. The sleeve is constructed so as to hold securely an oxygen delivery tube from an oxygen source in fluid communication with the corresponding end of the tubular boom when in operation so as to deliver oxygen from the source to the tubular boom for discharge through the diffuser.
In a preferred embodiment, the elongated tubular boom is secured within the sleeve so as to be telescopically longitudinally adjustable with respect to the sleeve, to facilitate proper location of the diffuser during operation.
The system of the present invention, as will be described in more detail subsequently, avoids many of the problems inherent with conventional medical oxygen delivery systems such as face masks and nasal cannulae. It has no facial contact and allows both nose and mouth breathing preferences with more efficient oxygen delivery.